


Tis the Season

by Doctoring



Series: Spidey-Feels [4]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man/Deadpool - Joe Kelly (Comics)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Celebrations, Christmas, Developing Relationship, Kissing, M/M, New Year's Eve, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Slow Burn, Smut, Undefined Relationship, meet the parents but it's an aunt, writersmonth2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-09-27 16:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20410810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctoring/pseuds/Doctoring
Summary: Peter and Wade are closer than ever, but they’re still not officially dating… are they?Nothing like the holidays and an all-knowing aunt to help question their relationship status.Sequel to Writer’s Month Fic #15: Jealousy bites… but then it kisses.A fic written for Writer’s Month. Trope Prompt: celebration





	1. Brunch Doesn't End with Summer

Peter and Wade seem like typical boyfriends… except they’re not actually dating.

For about two weeks after the night they slept together, things seemed normal, as if it never really happened. Peter was hyperaware of Wade’s close proximity and of each time he touched him, but it almost appeared like normal Wade’s lack of boundaries.

Then one night while eating tacos on the roof of the Daily Bugle, Peter told a lame pun that had Wade in stitches. He laughed and guffawed and even clapped Peter on the back. But what threw Peter for a loop was Wade not letting go, but instead pulling Peter closer and kissing him on the cheek.

Wade started stealing more kisses after that, as well as tried for more physical contact. Wade would find excuses to wrap an arm around him or cuddle with him, mostly when then weren’t working, but sometimes he’d try it while on patrol. He used the fact that it felt like winter had come earlier that year, which it indeed felt that way, so he wanted to warm up a bit.

Each time, Peter let it slide, hoping his blush wasn’t showing.

Sometimes Wade would give a quick peck on the forehead or cheek, sometimes managing a firmer kiss on the lips. Peter would catch himself reciprocating at times.

More recently, he had pinned Spidey to the wall and kissed him deeply, his hands quickly running all over him as he pressed himself against him. As suddenly as the kiss started, Wade ended it by pulling back, grabbing the to-go bag in Spider-Man’s hand, and stating, “You’re the best!”

Peter wanted to treat Wade for not killing anyone on his last two missions. He knew Wade would appreciate a fully loaded burrito, along with extra chips and salsa, but this seemed like way more than just appreciate for extra food.

Peter thought about that kiss for the next several days, while out of town with his Aunt visiting a relative who was having a milestone birthday. Whenever there was a lull in the festivities, Peter found himself replaying the kiss, all their kisses, even the ones from that one night together. He did this until the long drive home made him realized he couldn’t take it anymore. He had to know what was going on between them. He wanted to know if Wade wanted to actually date him.

_I mean, that’s what I want, so… yeah… should probably confront him about it._

That evening, Spider-Man was back on patrol, trying to think of how to approach the topic once Wade returns from his mission. He then spots Wade walking out of a 24/7 pharmacy, surprised to see him back a day early. He swings down nearby, catching his eye, before swinging into the next alley. Moments later, Wade comes jogging into the alley.

Spider-Man immediately says, “I need to ask you something.”

Wade pulls down his scarf, uncovering his wide grin, as he says, “Sure, what’s up?”

Spider-Man double checks his surroundings before removing his own mask. He opens his mouth to ask Wade what was going on between them, when he finds himself far too close to that grin, getting closer, until he’s kissing him. Wade kisses him back fervently, moaning into the kiss.

Peter slowly pulls back, giving him a few small pecks in the process, as Wade rests his hands on Spider-Man’s hips.

“Was that your question? Cause I don’t think I’m done with my answer…”

Wade starts to lean in for another kiss, pulling at Peter’s hips until he’s flushed against him. Peter allows himself to be pulled, but he places a hand across Wade’s mouth in the process. Wade quirks an eyebrow at him inquisitively.

“There’s an actual question… um…” Peter felt unable to get the words out, and instead drops his hand and blurts out the next best question he could think of. “Why are you home so early?”

Wade’s face falls. “Kinda screwed up on the mission.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, and now I got this dumb shit to deal with!” Wade said, raising his voice in annoyance, before turning around and struggling to pull up all the layers covering his torso.

Peter stills his hands. “You got hurt?”

Wade turns back towards him and nods.

“Go home. I’ll get changed and meet you over there ASAP.”

“Of course!” Wade said cheerily, jogging off before Peter could say anything else.

Later, at Wade’s apartment, Wade rehashes the mission and what went wrong, as Peter bandages up Wade’s back for him. He does have a healing ability, but over these past couple of years, Peter realized that his wounds were like normal wounds in the sense that they heal better and faster if you take care of them. Wade didn’t care about the bandaging, but he allowed Peter to indulge. Peter, however, knew that Wade liked being doting on like that, even if it wasn’t necessary.

As soon as Wade’s back was properly gauzed up, Peter stands to go home. Wade points to the TV, on but muted, and says, “John Hughes marathon?”

Peter just shrugs and sits back down. They watched a couple of movies, volume turned down low so Wade could do voice-overs, that is, when he wasn’t kissing Peter. Eventually, during a lengthy voice-over monologue where Bender compared deli meats, Peter fell asleep.

He wakes when he feels something slam into his feet. Except, it was actually his feet slamming into the door frame as Wade tried to carry him into the bedroom.

Peter demanded to be put down as Wade whispers out apologies, eventually sitting him down. Wade continues to apologize, but Peter ignores him in favor of walking towards the bed, taking off his sweater and jeans all the while. He looks back in the process and sees Wade staring at him, jaw slack, before he physical shakes himself. Wade then sprints towards the bed while trying to peel out of his own shirt, almost running into Peter in the process.

As they lay in bed and fall asleep, there’s no kissing, no cuddling, no contact whatsoever. But Peter does stay awake for quite a while, wishing there was.

The next morning, Peter wakes to the feeling of Wade kissing his neck. Peter turns his head to scowl at him, prompting Wade to pout and apologize. But then Peter pulls him closer.

“You okay Petey?” Wade’s voice was impossibly small.

In lieu of a verbal reply, Peter tilts Wade’s head closer to him, and runs a thumb across Wade’s bottom lip. Wade does wait, and immediately leans forward, kissing Peter.

Peter felt himself about to sigh into the kiss, but it turns into a low groan. Wade mimics the sound before gripping Peter, pulling him closer and running his hands all over him, much like that kiss a while back that was supposedly in thanks for the ‘no kill burrito bonus.’

Wade slowly runs a hand up Peter’s shirt, against his side, cause him to squirm a little. He couldn’t help the breathy giggle that escaped his lips.

“Oh? Is someone ticklish?” Wade teased, already dragging his fingertips up Peter’s side again, seeking the answer for himself.

Peter squirms again and hastily pushes Wade’s hand back down. However, this causes Wade’s hand to end up right on his hip.

“You’re right. This is better,” Wade said, moving his hand further back and gripping Peter’s ass.

Peter kisses him roughly, before throwing his leg over Wade’s. Wade takes this opportunity to get a better feel of the curve of his ass, mumbling complements about it between kisses.

After a while, Wade rolls over onto his back, still gripping onto Peter, trying to get him to roll with him, on top of him. Peter catches on, slowly moving himself across Wade’s body, when he hears the phone ring.

He drops his head onto Wade’s chest with a heavy sigh.

“Ignore it.”

“I can’t,” Peter whined, continuing to roll across Wade, until he was off of him and the bed.

“Sure you can!”

Peter decidedly ignored the puppy dog eyes he was leaving behind in the bed. “Can’t. It’s my Aunt’s ring tone,” Peter said, before answer the phone.

Peter exchanged some pleasantries with her, until she asked if he was still on his way to brunch. Peter quickly pulled the phone away from his face and checked the time.

“Oh my gracious, Aunt May! I’m so sorry! I fell asleep at a friend’s house and forgot to set my alarm.”

Peter looks back at Wade, who was now giving him a curious look and mouthing, “Are you talking about me?” repeatedly.

Peter rolls his eyes and nods, before turning back away from him. “It’s not that late! Don’t even!... Yes, yes… I’m still on my way… Oh, his name is Wade… yeah, just a friend from work… yeah him, that same one…”

“You told her about me? Was it nice things? Was it _sexy_ things?”

Peter swats a hand in Wades direction, hoping he’d shut up. He nods as he listens to Aunt May, before exclaiming, “No, you don’t want to meet him!”

Wade jumps up and says, “I WANT TO MEET YOUR AUNT MAY!”

Peter turns just in time to have Wade tackle him, snatching the phone. Wade shouts, “Hello, Aunt May, you’re now speaking to the Wade you most definitely want to meet!” as he jumps back onto his bed, bouncing up and down like a child.

Peter scrambles to stand up. He lunges towards Wade as he continues to talk to Aunt May, answering all her questions in terrifyingly short responses that made Peter worry about what the questions exactly were. Wade jumps to the other side of the mattress, getting too close to the edge and nearly flipping it. He slips off the other side of the bed and says into the phone! “No problem Aunt May! See You!”

Wade hangs up and tosses the phone back to Peter. “Get dressed! We’re going to brunch!”

As they made their way to the restaurant to meet Peter’s aunt, Wade says, “Well, this is kinda exciting! I’ve honestly never did the whole _brunch_ thing, even though I’m totally a white suburban mom slash sorority sister.” He then links his arm into Peter’s before leaning over and loudly whispering, “And I’m finally getting a chance to meet the in-laws!”

Peter gave him his signature ‘the hell?’ look that is now reserved only for Deadpool, but at the same time, he felt his heart leap in his chest.

Wade then starts rambling, losing his linked arm with Peter with his excessive arm gestures. “I’m actually not sure if I should be excited or nervous about the whole in-laws thing, because I honestly have no clue what that entails. I mean, I’ve never done it. Real talk, the only serious relationship I’ve ever been in that would warrant such an occasion would be Vanessa, but we didn’t actually define our relationship, it just kinda happened over time. There was no cliché confession notes and fumbling to ask the other person out or anything. Besides, it’s not like we got families to introduce to each other. Damn, this got dark quick. My bad. So, what all does you aunt know about me already, or is she going to scream once seeing my face? I’m down for either, honestly, but I think giving her a fair warning might be better for her heart.”

It takes a moment for Peter to process the question, since he was too focused on the aspect of Wade’s rambling regarding his relationship with Vanessa.

_Maybe that’s just how he is. Not into defining moments or labeling relationships… That’s… That’s a bit upsetting, honestly… but I do like being with him, just like this…_

“Earth to Peter.” Wade says, waving a hand in Peter’s face. “Does you Aunt know a living avocado is on its way to-”

Peter slides his hand across Wade’s face roughly, shutting him up. He stops and pulls out his phone. As he types, he mumbles, “I don’t want to tell her it’s cancer-”

“But it is!”

“Not normal cancer. I don’t want her thinking you’re going to die in like a few months or something.”

“Fair. Just tell her chemical spill or something then.”

Peter types out a message, telling his aunt about Wade’s condition, at least the non-mutant version of it. He felt Wade press against his arm but wasn’t fully sure if he was literally reading over his shoulder until Wade exclaims, “Hey! I’m not sensitive about it!”

Peter sighs and continues typing. “I’m only saying that, so she doesn’t ask questions. I doubt she will, but I don’t want to risk a scenario where you’re making up some crazy story on the spot.”

Wade nods against Peter’s shoulder. “You’re right. We gotta get our faux-origin story straight first, so we should probably save it for next time.”

Peter contemplate whether or not brunch would go smoothly enough for there to even be a chance of a next time. But as they chatted and dined, it seemed that Aunt May had warmed up to Wade quickly.

_Shoot. We might really need a faux-origin story in cause of a ‘next time.’_


	2. Autumn Intimacy

After a rather pleasant meal, Aunt May left to do some shopping, while Peter walked Wade home. At his door, Peter thanked Wade for being on his best behavior in front of his Aunt, especially when waffles were involved.

“Of course, but I did have ulterior motives.” Wade looks away, rubbing at the back of his neck.

“Yeah? What’s that?”

Wade pulls him inside, pushing Peter against the door as he closes it. Peter hears the turn of the lock as Wade nuzzles up against his neck. “I wanted to stay in your good graces in hopes that we can finished whatever was happening this morning. That is, if you’re okay with it.”

Peter suddenly remembered what they were doing before his Aunt called, and immediately threw his arms around Wade’s neck. He kissed along his jawline while muttering, “Mission accomplished.”

Wade kissed him slowly and deliberately, while working his arms around Peter. Peter knew he liked being with Wade, wanted more after that one night together, but he hadn’t realized how desperate he was for it. Being kissed so tenderly felt amazing and made Peter’s head swim, but-

“Didn’t you say something about finishing up from this morning?” Peter asked, pulling away, prompting Wade to kiss whatever part of his face he could reach.

“Mhmm,” was all Wade could manage between all the chaste kisses.

“Wasn’t that in the bedroom though, and without our coats and such?”

Wade backs up from Peter, who immediately starts unzipping his jacket. “Dang Petey, didn’t know you were that eager for a romp between the sheets.”

“Say something like that again and I will forever stay clothed around you.”

Wade mimics zipping his lips and starts to kick off his boots.

Soon, Peter found himself in just his underwear and a t-shirt, being pulled onto the bed by Wade, who was wearing the same as him. That didn’t last long though, since as soon as Peter was straddling Wade’s lap, his shirt was being shoved upwards by Wade’s wandering hands. Peter allowed Wade to remove the shirt, but not without a few kisses first, that quickly deepened into a brief bit of making out.

Wade sighed at the sight of Peter once the shirt was removed and flung across the room. He trailed his hands all over Peter’s body, feeling every muscle and curve he could get his fingers on.

“I didn’t get a chance to appreciate this like I wanted to last time,” Wade murmurs.

Peter felt his breath catch at the words, not realizing how badly Wade had wanted him, and in such a tender way. Peter fidgets, trying to free the bottom of Wade’s shirt from up under him, and says, “I feel the same way… so if you don’t mind…”

Last time, Wade seemed quite hesitant, because of the scars. But now, he nearly dislodged Peter from his lap, trying to sit up to remove his own shirt. He falls back down onto the bed, grabbing Peter’s hands and placing them on his stomach. He drags his hands up Peter’s arm as he says, “Appreciate away.”

Peter breathes out a brisk laugh, but soon frowns, after realizing there were wounds on Wade’s stomach that he missed the night before.

_Dang. Should have tended to those while I was working on the back… they still look pretty bad…_

He tries to ignore it, but then finds himself shifting himself downward, so he can kiss every scratch and cut on Wade’s torso that he could find.

Wade tries to pull him back up, saying, “You don’t have to do that.”

“I know.” Peter crawls up and kisses Wade firmly on the lips. “But I wanna.”

He works his way back down Wade, hands and mouth touching every bit of Wade he possible can in the moment. He takes his time toying with one of Wade’s nipple, using his tongue and teeth, causing the man to writhe and groan. Wade hastily ran his fingers through Peter’s hair, holding onto his head. Peter couldn’t tell if Wade was trying to keep him in place or remove him from his nipple to spare him the blessed torture. But it almost seemed as if Wade couldn’t tell either.

Peter continues moving his mouth down Wade, tending to each wound he missed the night before, until he reached the top of his boxers. Peter slowly curls his fingers around the waist band and looks back up at Wade. He’s breathing hard and staring at Peter wide eyed. He bites his lip and nods, which is all Peter needs to remove that last article of clothing.

Peter gently holds Wade’s cock in his hand, but instead of stroking it, he licks a long strip up from just above the balls, to the leaking tip.

Wade stutters out a moan before sitting up on his elbows. “Woah, woah, woah. I thought you were just going to jack me off again. You sure about this?”

Peter shrugs. “I at least want to try. I-um… I never done this before, so you’ll have to be patient with me, but I do want to-”

“I’ll be patient!” Wade splays his arms out to the side, his head falling back down onto his pillow. “Do whatever you want to me, I don’t care, I go so much patience, it’s like an overflowing river of patien-AH. AH! UHHH!”

Peter could help but laugh, even with Wade’s dick in his mouth, at the sight of Wade being no longer able to speak. He was only capable of gripping the sheets and making strangled but pleasured sounds between gasps of breath.

Peter, honestly, isn’t sure what he’s doing. He tried to recall the blowjobs he’s received, and what he liked about them. He does his best to mimic those actions as best as he could. He feels a bit awkward, not used to this, and wishes he had done more tentative licks before just sticking it in his mouth to shut the other man up.

_But Wade does seem to be enjoying this, so I guess I’m not that bad._

Peter then sticks to sucking on Wade’s tip only, as one hand works the shaft slowly. His hand starts picking up speed as he uses his other hand to fondle his balls. Within seconds, Wade lifts his head and says, “YOU FUCKING LIAR.”

Peter halts to a stop, and slowly pulls his mouth from Wade. He was confused, especially since that outburst did not match the way Wade was looking at him so desperately, hands slowly seeking Peter’s hair again.

Peter quirks an eyebrow at him. Before he can finish saying, ‘The hell?’, Wade says, “Don’t you say it, your face is already saying it. And you also said you don’t know what you’re doing, but you obviously do. Liar.”

Peter chuckles before slowly moving his mouth back towards Wade’s dick, eyes still locked with his. “Whatever.”

“I’m serio-uh-oh, don’t stop… yeah… like that…”

Peter kept sucking and licking and fondling Wade, who was more than vocal about how much he enjoyed this. He’d murmur about how he never thought Peter would ever kiss him, nonetheless blow him, and that he’s a little scared to find out what else Peter was willing to do, but is still completely down for finding out.

Peter soon stops using his hands and starts taking Wade’s entire length in his mouth again. Wade responds by bucking up into his mouth, before wriggling down against the mattress, hastily breathing out apologizes. Peter only hums in response, causing a shiver in Wade at the sensation of the vibrations against his dick. Peter continues to suck, while keeping his hands on Wade’s hip to prevent him from causing Peter to gag again.

Wade doesn’t last long after that, soon desperately tugging on Peter’s arms, trying to get him to sit up. “Stop, stop. Sit up. I’m gonna-”

Peter quickly sits up and starts jerking Wade off as hurriedly as possible. He feels his own dick respond to the sight of Wade, reaching up to grab the headboard as he arches his back, cum soon splattering against his stomach and chest.

Peter maneuvers himself to sit on the other side of the bed, as Wade catches his breath. He grins when Wade turns his head towards him, smirking as he says, “Well, damn.”

Wade then rolls over, grabbing his shirt from the floor and doing an insufficient job of cleaning himself off. He then rolls back over, towards Peter, pushing him down on the bed.

“My turn!”

Peter allowed Wade to undress him. He felt himself struggle with keeping quiet, Wade somehow knowing just how to tease Peter with only his tongue and hands. Wade took his time toying with Peter, not yet fully taking him into his mouth, but still caressing ever bit of him thoroughly.

Peter felt a bit embarrassed at the way he cried out when Wade’s slow diligence suddenly turned into deep throating. Wade hastily took the entire length into his mouth over and over again, causing Peter to scramble for the other pillow next to him, placing it over his face so he can groan into the fabric.

Peter feels Wade snatch the pillow away from him. “Nuh-huh. I wanna hear ever little sexy sound out of that mouth, no muffling it.”

“I-uh…I don’t wannAH. Ah… Uh. Be loud. Mmm.” Peter struggled to respond as Wade immediately started blowing him again.

Wade pulls off with a loud pop before saying. “It’s fine. My neighbors usually hear gunfire, my shower karaoke sessions, and the likes. Cries of pleasure should be a nice little change in the repertoire for them.”

Peter laughs breathily but still finds himself biting his lips against any sounds demanding to escape.

_This isn’t my first blow job but damn it might as well be. I can barely think straight._

It isn’t long until Peter finds himself copying Wade’s previous action, trying to get him to pull off so he doesn’t cum into his mouth. However, Wade isn’t as obedient. He slaps Peter’s hands away, and starts working just the tip, his hand making up for the lack of attention on the shaft. Peter shuts his eyes and feels himself cum into Wade’s mouth, the warmth around him suddenly increasing, but soon disappearing.

Peter slowly opens his eyes, just in time to see Wade sit up, wiping some leaked cum from the corner of his mouth with his thumb. He was going to say something but lost all ability to speak as he watches Wade drag the thumb into his mouth, sucking off the last of Peter’s semen, moaning softly just after.

“Wanna finish _Pretty in Pink_?”

“Is that… one of the movies from last night…?”

“Oh my god! Did you not even pay attention!?” Wade jumps from the bed, grabbing his laptop and selecting a DVD from his bookshelf. As he plops back down onto the bed, still completely naked, he says, “That does it. We’re starting over on this one. You need to appreciate Ducky from the get-go.”

As soon as he starts the film, Wade throws an arm around Peter. Peter snuggles up against him as Wade tries to balance the laptop across both laps.

Peter tries not to comment when he realizes that Wade was saying all of Ducky’s lines a full second early.

_God, my boyfriend is such a dork._

_Wait._

_Boyfriend?_

Peter finds himself momentarily distracted from the movie as he ponders this mental slip of the tongue.

_We’re not… boyfriends… I don’t think… I mean, maybe? At least to him we might be, since apparently that’s how it happened with Vanessa. Just kinda evolved over time._

_I do like where we’re at, and what we’re doing, and how I feel with him… but I don’t like not being certain._

_I mean, is this real? Or is this just friends with benefits gone too far?_

The uncertainty of it all is upsetting to him, but he can’t seem to bring himself to question it, and possibly ruining it. Whatever _it_ is.


	3. On the Eve of Something More

Over the next two months, Peter and Wade’s relationship continued like this. No one defined anything, but both seemed content with whatever they were. They’d sneak light touches and kisses while working, Deadpool moreso than Spider-man. While hanging out at one of their apartments, they were constantly joined at the hip, cuddling most of the time. There was almost quite a few more romps in the bedroom, which did cause confusing emotions for Peter, wanting to know exactly what this was if he was being so intimate.

Wade, however, only seemed ecstatic by it all. Most recently, Peter found himself trying to catch his breath after a blow job, just for Wade to crawl up to him and excitedly announce, “There is a Santa Claus!”

“The hell, Wade?”

Wade holds up his hand to Peter, fingers splayed. “Five times. I got to blow Spider-Man with the perky butt five whole times. IT’S A CHRISTMAS MIRACLE.”

Peter wondered if your eyes really can get stuck from rolling them too much.

But the progress in their relationship didn’t just impact the two men.

Peter got to meet a few of Wade’s friends, and Wade met Mary Jane. But what seemed the most significant to Peter was Wade’s interactions with his Aunt.

Wade was invited to more brunches, in fact, every single one since that first one he attended. He was even invited for dinner at his Aunt’s home a few times. Once, Peter had to be an hour late, and tried to convince them to push it back an hour. When he arrived, he found out that they had instead pushed it forward an hour. Two hours without Peter mediating their interactions meant they now had too many inside jokes that Peter wasn’t a part of, and that Wade had seen the photo albums. All of them. Every school picture and naked baby butt picture.

Peter was mortified to find one of those naked baby butt pictures hanging on Wade’s fridge a few days later. Wade laughed about it for so long, Peter almost forgot why he came over.

“Wait, wait, I’ll stop, I swear,” Wade said between giggles, clearly not attempting to stop. “Didn’t you say you were inviting me somewhere.”

“I don’t wanna now,” Peter pouted.

Wade started laughing harder and Peter glared at him. “I’m sorry! I just didn’t expect to see you go all pouty like that.” He walks up to Peter, laughter faded into a few breathy giggles. He cups his jaw before kissing him lightly. “I’m sorry. It was just really cute. The pout and the baby butt.”

“Whatever,” Peter said, sliding his hand into his coat pocket to ensure that the photo was still there.

“So… this invite? What’s happening.”

Peter sighed. “Well, if you promise not to steal another photo, Aunt May wants to know if you want to come over for Christmas.”

“Aunt May does?”

“Uh, yeah.”

“Just her?” Wade whispers, before gently kissing Peter again.

“I mean, I do too, but yeah… both of us… _WE_ want you to join us for Christmas.”

Wade sighs heavily, before stepping back and looking down at his feet. “You should have asked me sooner.”

“Oh? Wait, what!? Is it a mission?”

Wade shakes his head. “Nah. I got some morals, you know. Not gonna do some Christmas bloodshed unless 100 percent necessary.”

Peter chooses to ignore that stipulation at the end.

Wade glances up at Peter, giving him a sad look. “I already promised someone else I’d go spend Christmas with them. She’s really nice and all alone, so I-”

“It’s cool!” Peter quickly interrupts, hating how fake he sounded. “As long as you’re not alone, that’s all that matters.”

“Thanks for understanding,” Wade said before kissing him on the cheek. “If you free right now, wanna watch some cheesy Hallmark holiday film?”

“You know those things are as fake and trope-y as hell, right?”

“Yeah, so?”

Peter shrugs. “If you got snacks, I’m down.”

Wade quickly pulls out a bag of chips from his cabinets as he tells Peter to check the fridge. Peter sees a Tupperware set too familiar, and hesitantly asks, “Is this Aunt May’s?”

“Oh, yeah! She said I need to eat more veggies, and then forced those on me.”

Peter strained to try to remember if he had saw that interaction but was unable to. He blamed the hit of Wade rejecting his Christmas offer on his inability to remember his aunt giving Wade food.

As they munched on chips, dip, and carrot sticks, Peter sat with Wade on his couch, pretending to focus on the movie. In reality, he was focused on trying not to feel so disappointed. As soon as his Aunt said to invite him, Peter immediately rushed over to do so, wanting to do it in person, hoping Wade would be as excited as he was. He dreamed up scenarios of a Christmas together in his head as he raced over. But now none of that would happen.

_Because Wade promised someone else, and he’s a man of his word…_

Over the next two days, Peter tried to not let it get to him, but on Christmas eve, he found himself laying in bed, moping.

He was supposed to be at his Aunt’s house by 4:00 that evening to help with dinner for the relatives arriving that night, but he didn’t even get out of bed until 4:03. He knew he was letting his disappointment over his not-quite-a-boyfriend get in the way of family traditions and was genuinely afraid to answer Aunt May’s worried text. When he finally dragged himself to get dressed, packed, and out the door, he sent his aunt a message ensuring her he was alive and in route, provided traffic would ease up (but there was no traffic, not on the rooftops at least).

Peter walks into the living room, saying a brief hello to two of his Aunt’s friends. Aunt May comes rushing out of the kitchen, embracing him in a hug before he could manage to remove his winter coat.

“So glad to see that you didn’t freeze to death out there!”

“Sorry, Aunt May. There was traffic, and, and…”

“Whatever it was, you’re here now.” Both of them looked up towards the ceiling when they heard a loud thump. Before Peter could ask, she says, “Your friend is in your old room setting up for tonight.”

“My friend?” Peter hated how he automatically assumed it was Wade.

Aunt May nods, giving him a wicked grin that he hadn’t seen since she used to tease him about Gwen. She walks off, leaving him there with that image. As the feeling of hope swells in his chest, he rushes up the stairs and throws his old bedroom door opened.

“About time you showed up,” Wade said, looking back at him as he sat on the floor, inflating an air mattress.

Peter rushes over, falling to his knees to embrace Wade, grinning all the while. “I thought you said you were going somewhere else.” Peter’s comment was partially muffled against Wade’s neck.

“Dude, you’re getting snow everywhere!” Wade said, pushing him back and brushing off Peter’s coat. He then shrugs and pulling him back into a tight hug. “No, what I said was I promised a sweet little lady who’s lonely that I’d come for Christmas. Not my fault you didn’t realize I was talking about your aunt, but then again, you are a piece of shit nephew.”

“HEY!” Peter pulled back from the hug, gaping at Wade.

“Exhibit A: you took your sweet ass time getting here. Over an hour late, Petey? Really?”

“There was traffic!”

“Not in the air when you’re swinging around on your webbing,” Wade hisses into his ear. He leans away to check the nozzle of the air pump. “And Exhibit B: Just before you got here, she came up here and said that you weren’t responding to her texts, and that I actually respond to her messages more than you do!” He looks at Peter, “And I’m not family! You are! So, I’m right, case closed.”

“Wait, you text with my aunt?”

“Uh, yeah! How else would I know about community bingo night?”

“You went to bingo night with her!?”

“Duh!” Wade starts laughing. “Dude. There were these kitschy Christmas salt and pepper shakers she wanted, but I won it, and totally gloated about it-”

“Rude.”

“-naturally. But I’m gifting them to her for Christmas. Snuck it under the tree already.” Wade winks at Peter before looking back to the air mattress.

“So, you’re sleeping here tonight too?”

“If you mean here in your room with you, yes. If you mean the air mattress specifically, then no. I’m only doing this to ease your poor aunt’s concern about sleeping on floors.” Wade grins at him, despite Peter giving him an unamused look. “I totally plan on seeing what we can get away with in your high school bed.”

“Nothing. We’re getting away with nothing because nothing’s going to happen,” Peter says, standing up.

“Don’t you believe in Christmas miracles!? You already saw one happened, when you allowed me to suck your-”

“STOP!” Peter says loudly before rushing over to shut his bedroom door. “Don’t you talk like that at all in this house.”

“Fine. I’ll just think it very loudly and waggle my eyebrows at you,” Wade pouts, but soon starts waggling his eyebrows while leering at Peter.

Peter sighed exasperatedly and opens his door. “I’m gonna go help Aunt May with dinner. Just… behave while you’re here, okay?”

“No promises!” Wade singsongs.

Peter shakes his head as he makes his way downstairs. Wade was being a pain on purpose. But upon seeing the small box covered in duct tape under the tree, realizing it was the salt and pepper shakers Wade had mentioned, Peter realized that he much rather have typical Wade in his aunt’s house than no Wade at all.

Wade apparently did try his best to behave during dinner, but a few of the guests kept giving him wary looks and uncomfortable laughs at his more off-kilter jokes. Peter and Aunt May didn’t mind though, because Wade seemed to be enjoying himself, rather than spending Christmas alone. Plus, any tension was broken when Wade, pretending to be as drunk as Aunt May’s cousin, stumbled towards the hall with the mirror, and upon seeing his reflection, screamed in horror. It was then that everyone finally caught on to Wade’s sense of humor, laughing along with him.

That night, they go to Peter’s room to sleep, but Wade gets distracted by all the childhood items in the room. He had already snooped through things before Peter arrived, but now Peter was here so he had a direct target for all his awful teasing. Participation ribbons, trophies, science notebooks from high school. Everything was fair game, even the superhero curtains.

Finally, Peter gets frustrated and says, “I will never let you touch me again if you don’t stop right now. And I mean touching of _any kind._”

Wade’s jaw drops, along with the baseball glove he was holding. “That’s not fair! First, I can’t tease you, and now you’re making me think of touching that wonderful ass, when your aunt and company are just down the hall!”

“Well, just shelve those thoughts until we can do them tomorrow for our own Christmas celebration.” Peter whispers, kissing him on the cheek.

Peter crawls into bed, but then Wade tries to follow after him. He tries to push him out, saying there’s no room, thus the air mattress, but Wade refused to budge. Finally, Peter caves in and says, “Fine, we can cuddle for a bit, but you’re not falling asleep here.”

“That was the plan,” Wade said, scooting closer as he spooned Peter, while also trying not to fall off the bed. A few moments later, Wade says, “I am shelving these thoughts but it’s looking like I’ll need a full library’s worth of bookshelves for them.”

Peter laughs. “Shut up.”

“But the thoughts and the shelves.”

Peter tries his best to turn around and face Wade, accidently bumping into him more times than he cared to count. He tugged on Wade’s arm to pull him closer.

Wade readily complied, but not without saying, “This isn’t really helping the shelving situation, you know. Not that I’m complaining, but-”

Peter cuts him off with a kiss. Before he could pull back, Wade grabs him by the back of the neck and immediately deepens the kiss.

When Wade starts rutting up against him, Peter breaks the kiss, latching onto the base of Wade’s neck. He starts sucking at the skin there, not originally intending to leave a hickey. But with the way Wade is struggling to keep his voice down, while grinding his erection up against Peter, he found it hard to stop and ended up leaving quite the mark.

Pulling back, Peter says, “Someone seemed to enjoy that.”

Wade starts making out with him again. Without warning, he reaches down and firmly cups Peter’s dick in his palm. “Someone else seemed to enjoy it too,” he teases.

Wade then tried to maneuver the two of them so he could be laying on top of Peter. However, at one part, Wade slams a knee against the wall and curses loudly. Both men freeze and carefully listen for the sound of relatives being woken up, but all they heard was their own rushed breathing. With one final, sudden movement, Wade manages to get Peter under him.

Peter knew they shouldn’t be doing this, not in his aunt’s house, but feeling the weight of Wade on him, his face so close to his, it was too much.

He quickly leans up and starts kissing Wade. Wade hums happily, and starts kissing Peter gently and tenderly, completely contradicting the rest of his body. One of his hands had managed to find their way under Peter, groping his ass, as he leisurely rutted up against Peter, causing him to slowly lose control of his breathing.

Peter let a leg fall off the side of the bed, which allowed Wade to get a better angle. Wade increases his pace while Peter continues to explore Wade’s mouth with his tongue.

Soon, Peter feels Wade lift himself off of Peter, all contact being lost aside from their mouth and just the one leg that was still touching Wade’s. Peter figured Wade was trying to stop, realizing that they were doing something they really shouldn’t. But then he felt something even more wrong.

_Why did I think that? I should have known better. But… I’m glad he doesn’t want to stop… I’m not sure I can…_

Wade had started to undo the drawstring on Peter’s pajamas. He slowly sneaked his fingertips under the waistbands of his pants and underwear, causing goosebumps to appear across Peter’s skin.

“Can I?” Wade murmured against Peter’s lips.

Peter kissed him while nodding his head. Wade swiftly reached his hand further down, stroking Peter a few times, before shoving the fabric aside to expose Peter’s cock completely.

Peter gasped when he felt Wade’s cock against his own. He didn’t know when Wade had managed to expose himself as well but didn’t find any time to dwell on it. Wade distracted all thoughts and rationale as to how easily they could be caught, by wrapping a hand around both dicks, stroking them together.

Wade leans forward and buries his face against Peter’s neck, his breathing sending shivers down Peter’s back. Peter wraps his arm around Wade’s shoulders, gripping onto him to help stop himself from thrusting up into Wade’s hand, risking a squeaking mattress. He shocked himself when he realized he was also trying to stop himself from throwing all caution to the wind, and suggesting they do something… _more_…

_I don’t know what more is, but damn I want it._

Wade continues to stroke the both of them, Peter trying his best not to squirm under the unusual sensation of a dick and a hand both stimulating him simultaneously.

“W-wade… Wade, I’m about to…”

Peter feels Wade nod against his neck. Wade then sits up a little, moving his hand faster. Peter quickly ruts up his shirt, hoping to not make a mess of it. But Wade uses his other hand to cover their tips. Peter suddenly feels increased warmth and wetness. He realizes it was because Wade had cummed, right up against his cock, just in time to follow suite.

As Peter feels himself release, he starts to cry out softly. Wade quickly leans down, attempting to kiss him into silence.

Wade stops moving his hand, both boys breathing heavily against each other, until they started laughing. Wade struggles to get up off the bed without using his hands, trying to keep them, and the semen all over them, away from anything else. Before Peter could suggest a way to clean up, Wade starts licking at his hands.

“Dude. You do know that’s, like, _both_ of ours.”

Wade shrugs. “What’s your’s is mine and what’s mine is mine.” He licks his hands a few more times until he stairs wide eyed at Peter. “Wait… unless you want mine.”

Wade stumbles as he tries to kneel by the bed, getting close to Peter’s face. He’s giving him the most serious look he can muster when he says, “I’ll give you as much of mine as you want, whenever you want.”

Peter rolls his eyes, pulling his pants back up. “I’ll keep that in mind, but what I want right now is sleep so we don’t risk getting caught even moreso than we already have.”

“You sure you don’t want mine? You know, I’ve never experimented to see if my regeneration ability also affects my recovery ability.”

_Damn. That sounds… NO!_

“No. We should sleep.”

“But-”

“But nothing. Do you really want to be awake on Christmas eve when Santa’s doing his rounds?”

Wade gasps and quickly wipes off the rest of his hands on his shirt, before flopping onto the air mattress.

_Of course that worked. What a weirdo. But he’s my weirdo…_

When Wade starts fake-snoring immediately, Peter says, “I don’t think Santa’s gonna fall for that.”

Wade snores a few more times before saying, “What you talking about? I’m totally asleep.”

He starts snoring again and Peter breaths out a snort of a laugh.

“Sure, sure. Well, goodnight.”

“Night night!” Wade replies, between snores of course.


	4. Oh Holy Night

Peter doesn’t know why he was surprised by it, but he was.

He was completely taken aback by Wade acting like a child on Christmas, while also doubling as Santa, dressed in the suit with a pillow under the jacket and everything. Though the beard had quite a bit of glitter in it. Peter was too afraid to ask.

He watches as Wade ran around helping to serving milk, coffee, and Christmas baked goods, as well as pass out presents. He couldn’t help the loud laugh that escaped him when Wade screamed in delight upon hearing that Aunt May had gotten him a present.

As he tore the wrapping off the package, Aunt May said, “I was going to knit you a scarf, but I figure you’d much prefer-”

Wade gasps loudly. “I would _TOTALLY _wear a scarf you knit. Or anything you knit. Unless it was something you can’t wear, but I’d still try to!”

Aunt May laughs as she leans over and grabs a scarf out of her knitting basket. Wade drops his present and rushes over, kneeling by Aunt May so she can wrap the scarf around him. Wade wore it for the rest of the day, only taking it off when Peter pointed out that sweating is not worth it if the sweat might ruin the scarf.

After Christmas movies, gossiping, and a meal that caused Wade to walk around with his pants unbuttoned, the two men left for their own Christmas celebration at Peter’s apartment.

They sat around with hot cocoa and told stories about their respective line of work, prior to meeting each other. Peter couldn’t help but notice the way Wade had went from ruthless mercenary to what he is now. Still a mercenary, but at least he has more of a moral compass to guide him on missions.

Peter eventually goes to take a shower, leaving Wade to watch cartoons by himself. When he comes back out of the bathroom, Wade immediately started teasing him about how he didn’t get Wade anything for Christmas, and claiming he was so heartbroken over it.

“I didn’t think you were going to be there!”

“That’s no excuse.”

Peter looked at him incredulously. “Even if I knew you were going to be there, it’s not exactly something I can give to you in front of my family.”

Wade lunges across the couch, kissing Peter firmly. “You dirty, dirty spider.”

Peter shoves at him, saying, “Not like that,” but Wade refuses to move, trying to kiss Peter all over his face, while running a hand up his thigh. Peter leans back and grabs a stack of index cards off the side table, handing them to Wade.

“What’s this?” Wade’s face seems to be stuck between looking delighted yet still confused.

Peter rubs the back of his neck, wishing he wasn’t blushing so hard. “It’s just some dumb homemade-you know what, never mind.”

Peter tries to snatch the index cards back, but Wade bolts from the couch, flipping them over and reading them aloud. Peter chases after him, around the living room, until he runs smack into the back of Wade, frozen in place.

Wade turns, small smile gracing his face. With an abnormally quiet voice, he says, “You made me coupons?”

“Yeah, it’s stupid, I know.”

Wade holds ones up. “Nuh-huh! You even made one for that burrito bowl truck you hate! Just for me! That’s not stupid, that’s sweet…”

Peter tries to shrug it off, but he’s so glad that Wade actually like the dumb gift he seriously considered trashing multiple times a day. They weren’t anything fancy. Just food favors written in blue ink on index cards.

Wade shuffles through the stack, then gasps. “OH MY GOD! ‘Will deliver one extra spicy burrito to clear your sinuses.’ Petey! It’s just like our first date! I can’t believe you remembered that!”

Peter scoffs as Wade hugs him. “Whatever. We’ve never even been on a date.”

Wade pulls back, his smile faltering a bit. “Whatever. If you really want to be that way… wait… Can I claim one right now?”

Peter shrugged but considering they’re both still full from the Christmas meal at his aunt’s place, he wasn’t sure why Wade wanted to redeem one already.

Wade hands an index card to Peter, pocketing the rest.

“This one?”

“Yup! ‘Willing to try one new thing.’”

Peter glares at him. “What weird food are you going to force me to eat?”

“Oh, no, no, no! It’s not food… I want you to try an… activity… with me…”

With a groan Peter says, “Wade. These are food-related coupons. I-”

“That one says nothing about food.”

Peter looks down at it, realizing Wade was right. “Well, they’re all supposed to be food related coupons. So-”

“So, you should have written that in some fine print then. Speaking of which, they also have nothing written on them about not being able to use more than once.”

_Are we about to get into some legal fineprint battle over homemade coupons?_

Wade sidles up to Peter, wrapping an arm around his waist. He nips at his ear before whispering, “There’s something I’ve been wanting to do to you for quite a while now… that is… if you’re okay with it.”

“What is it?”

Wade shakes his head. “I don’t want to say, but I’ll stop instantly if you don’t feel comfortable.”

Peter thinks about it for a moment, his mind running through all sorts of scandalous scenarios, surprising himself with how okay he was with most of them.

“As long as you stop when I say to.”

Wade nods fervently. “Promise! So…?”

With plenty of affectionate kisses, Peter places his hands on Wade’s hips, and starts slowly walking backwards, leading Wade to his bedroom.

Wade followed obediently until the back of Peter’s legs hit the bed. Wade suddenly stepped back just enough to get his hands up under Peter’s sweater, pulling it up as he starts undressing him. Peter allows it, but not without reminding Wade that he needs to do the same.

Wade complies, and as soon as both were undressed, he lays Peter down on the bed.

Wade starts kissing Peter again, but only for a moment. He soon starts trailing his mouth down and around Peter’s body. But instead of the usual onslaught of kisses, he seems to be using his tongue more, licking at Peter and making him writhe into the mattress.

As Wade was licking up and down Peter’s inner thighs, teasing him as he got dangerously close to Peter’s pelvic area, Peter asks, “You sure you can’t tell me what you want to do?”

Wade licks a long stripe up Peter’s thigh, before licking at one of his balls and briefly sucking at it, causing Peter to tremble and moan. “Nope. But judging by your reaction now, I’m sure you’re going to love it.”

Peter felt a bit confused as Wade started to suck him off. He enjoyed it, but at this point, this wasn’t exactly something new for them. But Wade had only took in Peter’s length a few times before sitting up and saying, “You ready?”

“Yeah,” Peter breathes out, without thinking.

In one swift motion, Wade flips Peter over and straddles his thighs. Before Peter can worry, he feels Wade kissing down his spine until he reaches the small of his back. Peter lets out a needy whine as Wade nips and suck at the skin there.

He then feels Wade shift to the side as he tries to spread Peter’s legs open. Peter clamps his legs together, crossing his ankles.

Peter looks back and says, “So I don’t think I’m quite ready to have something _in _me…”

Wade looks at him tenderly as he rubs a hand across Peter’s back. “No worries. Wasn’t planning on that.”

Peter considers him for a moment, before uncrossing his ankles and letting his legs fall to the side. Wade carefully separates his legs and positions himself between them. He runs his hands across Peter’s ass a few times before kissing each cheek. Then he says, “All I want to do is use my mouth, as long as you’re okay with it.”

Peter nods. “I’ll let you know if it’s not okay anymore.”

“Good. And don’t worry. I’m not even going to ask about putting anything in you until after the tenth use of that coupon.”

Peter raises his head and looks back at Wade, raising his voice as he states, “They’re one time use only!”

“That’s not what it says in the lack of fine print!”

Peter barely has a thought about stealing them back to write out stipulations and fine print, when Wade swiftly uses his hands to separate his cheeks and drags his tongue across Peter’s asshole.

Peter made an unusual sound as he thrusted into the bed, trying to clench his cheeks.

Wade laughed. “I’m sorry. Really. I’ll ease into it, okay?”

“You’re a jerk, you know that?”

“I do indeed,” Wade says before kissing Peter’s ass while groping it.

After teasing Peter like this for a while, he started licking randomly, ever so slowly working his way back towards his original destination.

Peter was still really nervous about it, but he felt himself start to get hard. He tensed a little as Wade started spreading his cheeks again. But it wasn’t an uncomfortable enough situation for him to stop it. In fact, he was a little excited. Peter moaned softly as Wade started licking his hole, a few broad stripes at first before circling his tongue around it.

Peter doesn’t even attempt to hold back his voice, but thankfully he had his face buried in the pillow.

Between Wade’s tongue and hands, and Peter unintentionally thrusting into the mattress, the friction surprisingly good, he felt as though he could cum just like this.

Then Peter heard it. He wasn’t sure about it at first, but the sound came again, right up against his hole. Wade was moaning himself, sounding like he was being teased as well.

Soon, Peter could only feel one of Wade’s hand, and that relentless tongue. Then he felt Wade shifting and fidgeting behind him, just a bit too much for comfort. Worried, Peter looks back at Wade.

He was already aroused, so close to an orgasm in fact, that he didn’t think he could get more turned on. But Wade was face first in his ass, eyes closed, looking extremely dedicated to the task at hand. Plus, Wade was palming his own dick, still moaning into Peter’s ass, as if he was just as undone by this as Peter was.

“Wade, I-”

Wade jerks his head up, looking at Petey with worry. “Is it bad? Do you want me to stop?”

Peter shakes his head. “I’m good. I just… I wanna cum.”

Wade’s eyes widened, and he grabs Peter’s hips. “Lift yourself up a bit, I’ll get you off.”

Peter felt a bit awkward with his ass sticking in the air like this, but as soon as Wade got his mouth back on his hole, he found himself moaning and clutching the pillow. He then feels Wade snake his hand around him, grabbing his cock.

Peter squirmed, his body unsure of how to move between the hand working his dick and the tongue teasing his ass.

“Aaah… I’m…” Peter breathed hard a few times. “I’m gonna…”

“Cum for me,” Wade rasped out, before gently biting Peter’s ass, his hand working at a frenzy.

Peter clutches the pillow, biting it to stifle the moans, as he feels himself shoot his load onto the bed.

He allows himself to fall onto his side, then rolls over on his back. He covers his face with his arms as he tries to catch his breath.

“Never really considered… that… but it was… it was great.”

When Wade doesn’t respond, Peter lowers his arms and glances over at him. Wade nods and quietly says, “I know I enjoy it so I figured you would too…”

However, as he says that, he’s on his knees, slowly moving his hand up and down his own dick. Peter watches as Wade slips his hand down to briefly grasp his balls, which Peter now realizes are tight and pulled up against him, ready to blow. Wade goes back to touching his cock, terribly slow, like he’s trying to stop himself from the last few hard and fast strokes to get himself off.

_He got that close just from licking my ass!?_

“Peter… can I cum on you?”

Peter feels his breath hitch at how desperate and pleading Wade sounds. He shifts his body closer and says, “Yeah, give it to me.”

Wade shuffles over to Peter. When he’s right next to his hip, he starts jerking off, fast. With a few low grunts, he cums on Peter and the bed, before laying down and pulling the smaller man into a position more conducive for cuddling.

Peter realizes they ended up falling asleep like this, when he wakes up cold and feels the terrible feeling of dried cum on his body. He gets a wet washcloth and cleans both of them up, waking up Wade in the process. As soon as they were cleaned, Wade pulled Peter back into bed, and pulled the blankets up over them.

Wade fell back asleep quickly, but Peter stayed up for a bit, staring at Wade. He was wanting more, but not sure of what that meant.

_Who are you kidding? You want to feel fully free with him… you want to know that you’re the only one for him and you won’t get your heart ripped out…_

Wade starts mumbling in his sleep, and Peter believes he hears his name. He decides to postpone worrying about it and goes back to sleep.


	5. Runaway Mouth

Two days later, they go back to Aunt May’s. She was gifted a new living room set for Christmas by some of their relatives. The only catch though was that she had to find a way to get her old furniture out and the new one in. Peter had volunteered for the job, but Aunt May said that was too much for one person to handle, which is where Wade stepped in, flexing in his Santa suit.

They managed to get the chairs and the coffee table out first. As they pulled the old couch to the truck Wade had borrowed, they both dropped the sofa on the sidewalk. Wade purposely shoves it so it’s completely facing the road.

“Hey, it’s like front row seats for people watching,” He claims before plopping down. “Come. Sit. We should take a break.”

Peter shrugs and sits down next to him. Wade places a hand on Peter’s knee, and Peter leans over and kisses him. He pulls back and grins at Wade, who smirks back, sliding his hand up Peter’s leg.

“You boys need a drink?”

Peter quickly looks behind them to see his aunt in the doorway. Before he can respond, Wade jumps up and says, “No, but are there any sugar cookies left over?”

Peter laughs at the way Wade started sprinting as soon as Aunt May said, “Of course!”

Peter worries if she saw the kiss the rest of the time they moved furniture. He believes they are in the clear until they get ready to leave, and Aunt May says she needs to talk to Wade. His heart dropped and he feels himself start to panic.

To Peter’s relief, she was only inviting him to their small New Year celebration. Wade looks genuinely crestfallen as he says he has to decline. “I actually already RSVP’d to the party at the X-… at… Xavier’s… place…”

Wade turns away towards Peter and mouths “does she know about the X-Mansion?” Peter shakes his head as subtly as possible, before teasing him. “So you’re gonna crash _Xavier’s _party again?”

“Excuse you, I was _invited_, thank you very much! Got the whole, ‘you can come or whatever’ text from Negasonic,” Wade sasses back, even doing his teenaged girl impression.

Aunt May just laughs and says, “That’s quite alright dear. There will be plenty of other celebrations in the future.”

As they leave, Aunt May turns to Peter and says, “You do know you can call more, right? I honestly hear more from your boyfriend these days than I do from you.”

Peter glares at Wade, before exasperatingly saying, “He’s not my boyfriend.”

“Oh, so you kiss all your friends on the lips now?”

“Wha-… I, um…”

“Plus, I believe I saw a hickey on him on Christmas, when I put that scarf on him. I was wondering why Wade didn’t bother putting the sheets on the air mattress…”

Peter hated the way he started blushing. Wade starts giggling but then quickly dips out the door avoiding Peter’s fake punch. “It’s… it’s not like that… it’s complicated…”

“Well, it doesn’t seem complicated. I’ve never seen you get along with anyone like this before. It’s almost like you-”

“Please, stop.” Peter pleads with her. “I’m serious. It’s not like that. We’re not dating.” Peter turns last minute, and softly says, “I’ll call more often. Promise.”

They drove the truck to the donation center to drop off the furniture, before dropping the truck off. No words were spoken between the boys aside from simple instructions regarding moving couches.

As they approached Wade’s place, Peter started to feel a bit unnerved by the silence.

_Was Wade upset about the boyfriend comment? But why? Does he not like that reference? But… that doesn’t make sense… he’s always joking about that kind of stuff, like that comment about our first date, when I got him a burrito to make him stop crying… _

_So… is he upset about me being honest and telling Aunt May that we are not actually dating?_

Though the silence was deafening, Peter and Wade found themselves slowly getting back into a more normal rhythm as they ate take-out and listened to a podcast. Soon, the boys were laughing as they watched cheesy Hallmark holiday movies but making a drinking game out of it this time. They barely started the second movie when Peter declared himself wasted and needing to go to bed. They didn’t actually make it to bed until that movie ended, meaning Wade had to carry him at that point.

However, the physical contact ended there. Wade was acting distant again. Peter himself felt distant, as they laid in bed, not touching. He thought he was okay with them doing all the boyfriend stuff but not officially being boyfriends, but he was wrong. He wanted to know for sure. He needed it to be clear as day that they are dating, so he knows that it’s safe to hang his affections on him, safe to assuming their domestic interactions, as well as the sexual interactions, all _mean_ something.

The next morning, Peter wakes up to the sound of Wade’s phone ringing. A different phone. He hears Wade step out of the room, then hears him complaining and cursing, before shouting, “FINE! But my price just doubled! And I expect…”

Peter sits up in bed. Moments later, Wade storms back into the room.

“Another mission?”

Wade nods and starts packing a bag. Peter looks worried. “Wait, now?”

Wade nods again.

“For how long?”

“Don’t know, maybe just one day, maybe a week. Too many variables.”

“But… you were invited to the X-mansion.”

Wade plops down on the floor and pouts. “I KNOOOW!” He hangs his head and sighs heavily.

Peter hurries and get out of bed. He starts to get dressed to leave, but Wade stops him. “No, no, you don’t have to go. You still got that spare key?”

Peter nods.

“Then just go back to sleep and leave when you’re well rested.”

Peter watches as Wade packs his bags, grumbling about flight schedules and people just assuming he’s free all the time, not like he’s got a life or anything. Wade then slows his motions and looks up at Peter.

“Hey… so I’ve been meaning to ask you about what you said to your aunt…” He rubs his hands on his laps, a nervous trait Peter noticed over the years. “You know, about that last comment she made?”

Peter thinks back to the spare key in the pocket in his jeans. They kiss, they sleep together, they have dinner most every night together, and recently, they exchanged apartment keys. It’s like a smoothly running romantic relationship, except he told his aunt yesterday that they weren’t dating.

He decides to come clean.

“So… yeah… I just want you to know that I do like this… like, whatever is between us… I like it where it is. I like being with you the way we have been. But I don’t know… I don’t know what _that way_ is… like, what this relationship is.” Peter sighs heavily as he sits back down on the bed. “I know you’re okay with it, but it causes uncertainty and doubt to creep in for me. And I don’t just want to assume we’re dating, just to turn around and be proven terribly wrong later…”

Wade begins to open his mouth, when his phone starts ringing again. With quite an array of profanity, he snatches his phone. Within seconds of answering, he’s fuming even moreso. “NOW!? AS in… what do you mean ten minutes ago. You called less than ten-FINE!”

Wade hangs up and hastily throws his bags together. He pulls on his suit and covers it with winterwear. As he heads to the door, he stops and turns back to Peter. “Can I… can I kiss you?”

Peter was taken aback.

Wade had never asked to kiss him goodbye before. He always just did it.

Instead of replying, he just jumps out of bed and envelopes him in a hug. They hold each other for a while before Peter pulls back and kisses him, chaste, but lingering.

He thought that kissing Wade would ease his pain, especially after admitting his unease about the relationship. Instead, it had only made it worse.


	6. New Year, New Us

Peter is spending New Years with his Aunt and a few family-friends. They watch the special on TV, and recount happy events that happened that past year. Peter tries not to mope around, but after his disrupted conversation with Wade, he hasn’t been able to perk himself back up.

_I totally ruined… whatever that was that was going on between us…_

For certainly not the first time that night, Peter lets out a heavy sigh, prompting Aunt May to give him a concerned look, tainted with a bit of side-eye.

With less than ten minutes to go until midnight, there’s a knock at the door. Peter hesitantly opens the door, against his Aunt’s behest to pretend like no one is home. He figures it was safe though since his spider-senses aren’t tingling.

He peeks out and sees a person so bundled up, that he couldn’t see any identifiable features. Or just any features at all to indicate this was a person and not a pile of laundry. Peter then noticed that the wind was sending the snow sideways, the person at the door already properly coated with it.

_Shoot. They’re probably already frozen to death._

Peter opens the door, and tries to look at the face, but that too was covered. Or, he thinks it was covered. The person moved too fast for him to get a good look, but judging by the way he’s being hugged now, he was certain it was Wade.

Peter immediately hugs him back and mumbles. “Glad you’re safe.”

Wade struggles to remove the scarf from his face, slowly revealing Aunt May’s scarf underneath. Peter steers him through the door as he continues to fumble with the scarves. Peter reaches up to help but freezes when he realizes the real cause of Wade’s struggle. He was missing several fingers.

Peter quickly helps him take off him coat and scarves as Wade kicked off his boots. Aunt May was trying to talk to him, but Peter grabbed his arm and races up the stairs. He pushes Wade into the bathroom, following behind him before shutting the door and locking it.

Wade notices that and says, “Oh? We going to make some memories in another room of your Aunt’s house? How naughty!”

Peter gives him an unamused stare as he pushes him down to sit on the edge of the tub. Without saying a word, he gets the first aid kit from under the sink and starts patching up Wade’s hand.

“That’s quite a big box? Is that for when you come crawling home and need to patch up before Aunt May realizes you’re Spider-Man?”

“That’s exactly why, actually.” Peter then makes thin rolls of gauze and starts wrapping them to Wade’s hand.

“What are you doing?”

“Chemical spill won’t explain why you’re missing fingers today but wont be missing them next time you see my Aunt. We got to make it look like you just hurt your hand without any serious injury.”

“Or we can just cut off my fingers each time I come here. Oh! What if we cut off different ones each time? Really trip her up.”

“Wade. Don’t you dare make Aunt May think she’s going insane.”

“Damn. You’re right. My Bad.”

Once Peter gets him all patched up, and has the hands look mostly complete, provided you don’t look too hard, he asks, “Why are you here?”

Wade looks taken aback as he slaps a hand to his chest. “Do you not want me here?” He shrieks incredulously.

“Hush! Not so loud! I just meant… why are you here instead of at the X-Mansion? You know, the invite and everything?”

“Oh… Because I need to be here.”

“What do you mean?”

Wade pats the edge of the tub next to him, and Peter takes a seat. “Remember what you said before I left on the mission?”

Peter felt his hopes raise and his heart sink simultaneously. He’s defeated all sorts of evil and looked death in the eyes. But now, he’s started to tremble with fear at words. Words that have not been said yet, words he’s not even sure will be said, but just the possibility makes his throat dry and his stomach churn.

Wade clears his throat and looks a way for a moment. “So… I might have done something majorly dick-ish. We’re talking supreme American cock mode here.”

Peter doesn’t respond and Wade peeks back over at him.

“So… I kinda wanted to see how long we could be dating before you realized it. But apparently, you didn’t. The opposite happened, in fact.”

“It did. All that did was constantly remind me that I wanted to be dating, but we weren’t.”

“At least I know now that you wanna date me!” Wade says cheerily, but then starts to frown. “I’m really sorry, Petey. For everything. For how I acted just before I left, and for the past few months. I shouldn’t have done that.”

He tries to grab Peter’s hand, forgetting that his hands aren’t really available for such a feat, and ends up just nudging it in what Peter assumes was supposed to be a fist-less fist bump. Peter breathes out a laugh at himself when he takes the mess of gauze into his hand.

“I’m serious. I’m very sorry for everything. I didn’t mean for you to question it all or feel doubt or anything else I did to you. I just… I don’t like to ask people out.” Wade turns away and his voice goes even softer, almost a sad but reflective whisper. “I joke around a lot, but deep down, I’m serious about you, and I couldn’t handle to risk of rejection…”

Peter startles when Wade jerks his head back to Peter. “I never considered how that would affect you, but now I know, and I’m sorry.”

Peter leans over and kisses him gently. “And I’m sorry for not being up front. I did want to say something about it, but I just couldn’t bring myself to do it, and the next thing I know, I felt like it was too late to question it.”

“Would it be dick-ish of me for saying I hoped that would happen so we can date without having to ask you out?”

“SOOOOO dick-ish. Monumentally erected dick-ish.”

Wade laughed at that.

Peter takes a deep breath, and asks, “So, where do we go from here?”

Wade smiles at him but screams out profanity when there’s a knock on the door.

“Was that Wade? Is he alright?”

“Yeah Aunt May. I just wanted to check his hand.”

“I should totally rip off the bandages and claimed I screamed because you chopped off my fingers,” Wade whispered with a wicked grin.

“Don’t. You. Dare,” Peter hissed back as he opened the door.

“What’s wrong with his hand?” Aunt May asked, as the boys tried to rush past her. Wade darts down the stairs, keeping his hands tucked away, as he shouts, “Just a small injury at work. A couple of cuts. I should be right as rain in a few days!”

She tried to question Peter about it, asking if they need to go to the ER, but Peter claimed he was fine. As she attempted to press the issue, someone from downstairs shouted for her to come back and watch the Times Square ball drop.

Peter rushes down the stairs, waiting at the end to ensure Aunt May had made it down safely.

They stand behind the couch as everyone watches the TV, the timer already just below the one minute mark. They stay silent until the people in the room started counting down.

“Twenty!”

“Nineteen!”

“Eighteen!”

“Seventeen!”

“Sixteen!”

Peter stops counting along when he feels Wade step closer, putting an arm around him. Wade then turns him so they’re facing each other, impossibly close. Wade places his wrapped-up hand under Peter’s chin to tilt it up.

Someone shouts “TEN SECONDS LEFT!” as Peter sees Wade leaning forward. He closes his eyes and feels Wade’s lips against his. As if there was no one there, and time didn’t exist, Wade took his time kissing Peter. Peter couldn’t help the grin peeking through between kisses, as he slowly locked his fingers behind Wade’s neck.

Peter barely registers the cheering in the background and doesn’t fully comprehend the noise until Wade stops kissing him, pulling back a bit.

_Oh… We missed the ball drop…_

Wade pulls him into a hug as Aunt May taunts them. “You still refuse to admit you’re dating!?”

Wade giggles softly before whispering, “Want to make the terrible decision to date me, Petey?”

Peter pulls back and turns towards his aunt. “Yeah, okay, _fine_! We’re dating…”

Wade squeals before picking him up, spinning him around. When he sits him back down, they resume kissing again, mostly unfazed by the comments around them. That is, until Aunt May’s neighbor says the cliché, “Get a room!”

“On our way!” Wade said, breaking the kiss, and pushing Peter towards the door.

Peter resists, but only so he can get them bundled up first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You were supposed to be one chapter? What happened?
> 
> _You wanted Peter to struggle with more doubt as the physical side of the relationship progressed over a longer period of time._
> 
> How could this happen?
> 
> _How!? You insisted on stabbing his heart with lack of communication and whatnot!_
> 
> Who did this to you?
> 
> _Uh, you? You are the author!_
> 
> What a shame.
> 
> _Your absolute denial is the real shame here._


	7. Holiday Tradition

They walk in silence towards Peter’s place, but only because of the snow and strong wind. However, this time, the silence didn’t cause Peter to feel like there’s a distance between them. Quite the opposite. He knew what they were, and suddenly felt a lot more comfortable. He caught himself glancing over at Wade and grinning, sometimes catching Wade doing the same.

When they make it into Peter’s apartment, it takes quite some time to remove the jacket, boots, and other winterwear. Wandering hands and making out tends to do that.

“Would it be presumptuous of me to assume we’re taking this into the bedroom?”

“Yes.” Peter laughs when Wade starts pouting. “But you’re also not wrong.”

Wade grins wickedly at him, before racing off to the bedroom.

Peter rushes to take off his scarf before following after him. He enters the bedroom to see Wade sitting on the edge of the bed, looking solemn.

“Hey, I just want to make sure you really understand that I seriously didn’t realize what I was doing to you. I’m sorry. And I’ll do whatever it is to make it up to you.”

“That’s not necessary.”

“I’m serious!”

Peter steps up to Wade, pulling him up from the bed. “Okay fine… if you really want to make it up… Strip.”

Wade raises his hands, still gauzed. “I’m all down for stripping, whenever, wherever, you know that. But you’re going to have to do it for me this time.”

“Wait, how did you even get dressed to come to Aunt May’s?”

“There’s a reason I barely made it in time for New Years. So, you gonna undress me or what?” Wade teases him.

Peter smirks at him. “Fine by me, as long as you’re naked and in my bed.”

Wade’s eyes go wide. “You’ve gotten quite forward.”

Peter shrugs and starts working his hands up Wade’s abs, slowly pulling his sweater and undershirt up as he kisses him. He only breaks the kiss to get the shirt past his head but resumes once Wade is naked from the waist up.

They make out for quite some time, Peter wandering his hands over Wades body, toying with his nipples at times, making the merc whine into the kiss.

Wade eventually breaks the kiss to complain. “This gauze is getting in the way! I want to touch you… let me touch you…”

Peter takes a step back, and slowly removes his own shirt.

Wade groans softly and says, “You fucking tease,” before reaching a hand out towards Peter’s chest.

Peter grabs his hand and starts removing the gauze. Once done, Wade starts feeling up Peter’s side as he works on the other hand. Peter can see the fingers growing back on this hand and feels a bit uneasy.

_I absolute adore him but I don’t think I’ll ever get used to this._

Before the sight can kill the mood, Wade used both hands to pull Peter close and resumes kissing him, nipping at his bottom lip before swiping his tongue across it. He does it again, and Peter opens his mouth this time, allowing Wade to deepen the kiss.

When Wade starts grabbing Peter’s ass and mumbling compliments about it into the kiss, Peter determines that it’s time to finish undressing Wade.

He reaches down between them, undoing Wade’s belt. He knew that Wade was already getting aroused, but he didn’t realize just how hard he was until he started to unzip his jeans.

He works them down his hips a bit before breaking the kiss and glancing down. The precum was already soaking through his boxers. Peter tentatively presses two fingers to it, feeling the damp stickiness.

“I thought you wanted me naked and in your bed? Not teasing me while I’m still technically dressed.”

“You’re right,” Peter replies, before pushing him, causing him to fall backwards on the bed, his legs hanging over the side of it.

He tugs at the top of Wade’s jeans, managing to yank them down to just above his knees on the first try. He sees Wade’s dick twitch when he does so.

However, Peter starts struggling towards the end. He finds it hard to move the bunched-up mass of jeans along with Wade’s socks when Wade was shaking his feet back and forth.

Peter was about to give up and leave him with his jeans at his ankles, when Wade partially sits up, looking at Peter.

“Hey, hey, hey! Guess what!”

“What?”

“My _boyfriend_ is totally stripping me down right now.”

Peter rolled his eyes at him, but he couldn’t ignore the way his chest seemed to swell at hearing Wade say ‘boyfriend,’ and knowing that he was referring to Peter in all seriousness.

“None of that will be true if you don’t cooperate.”

Wade immediately stops moving his feet and lays back flat on the bed.

Peter manages to get the pants and socks off, then comes up with a brilliant idea. He quickly strips himself of his remaining clothes. Then he climbs on top of Wade, grinding down on him as he starts kissing his neck. Wade moans at the sensations, and immediately wraps his arms around Peter. As Peter predicted, Wade started slowly moving his hands down Peter’s body, towards his ass. He gropes his cheeks tentatively, then starts patting at his ass and hips, as if feeling for something.

Peter grinds down against Wade again.

With a moan, Wade asks, “Are you naked?”

Peter thrusts a few times before answering. “Does it feel that way?”

Wade strains to look down at Peter’s bare ass and says, “Feels like there’s still too much fabric.”

Peter sits up, straddling him, before rolling his hips. As he applies more friction and pressure to Wade’s erection, he says, “How is there too much fabric when I’m naked?”

Wade starts tugging at the top of his boxers. “This! Let me remove this!”

“You want me to stop?”

“Only long enough to remove this!”

Peter laughs and complies, rolling off of Wade, to sit next to him on the bed. Once Wade strips down, he shoves at Peter’s shoulders until he’s laying on the bed properly. Then he climbs on top of Peter, grinding down against him much like Peter had done moments ago.

“I’m so gonna get you back, you tease.”

He tangles his fingers into Peter’s hair as he explores Peter’s mouth with his tongue. When Peter starts rutting up against him, Deadpool slowly starts moving down Peter’s body, kissing and sucking on his skin, hands gently appreciating every inch of him.

He gets to one of Peter’s nipples and starts flicking it with his tongue, before toying with it between his teeth. Peter arches his back and whines aloud. Wade groans back in response, nipple still between his teeth, as he uses his thumb to tease the other nipple.

Wade then quickly makes his way down Peter’s body even more, until he’s able to lick the tip of Peter’s dick a few times. Peter reaches down to grab onto whatever part of Wade he could reach. Wade hums softly at the contact, before licking broad strokes up Peter’s shaft several times.

Peter looks down, and watches Wade lick him a couple of times. Wade then stops, looks at Peter and says, “Can we… I mean, since we’re official and all, and you actually know about it this time… can we go all the way tonight?”

“All the way? You mean like-”

“_All_ the way… in… and not with hands or mouth… Only if you’re okay with doing-”

“Wade. I’m sorry. But I’m still a little bit nervous about that. Like I said at Christmas, I don’t-”

“Woah! No… I meant… Well, I know you said you weren’t ready to have something in you, but I don’t mind whatever _you_ wanna put in _me_…” He sucks Peter’s full length into his mouth, taking it all the way in several times before pulling off and saying, “Especially this.”

“You want me to… top you?”

Wade nods fervently. “I want everything, Petey. But we can start with that and work on the rest later.”

Peter nods before saying, “We can try, but get up here first.”

Wade happily complies, crawling back up Peter.

Peter wraps his arms around him and starts kissing him again. But then he takes a page out of Wade’s book and drags his hands down until he’s squeezing Wade’s ass. Wade ruts up against Peter.

“God, you’re so good to me.”

Peter giggles before kissing him again, caressing and squeezing Wade’s ass. He thinks about what he has to do next, what all is involved, and finds himself slowing his motions until he’s frozen in place.

“You okay?”

“Wade… I… I don’t have anything.”

“What do you mean?”

“Like, condoms, lube, that kind of stuff. It’s been years and-”

“I brought some over,” Wade says, rolling off of him, laying on his side next to Peter.

Peter sits up. “When? Today?”

“Nah. Weeks ago. Check under your bed.” As Peter tried reaching under his bed without getting up, Wade continued. “I thought, ‘what would happen if we accidently got too drunk one night and decided to just do it all?’ and I knew the answer would suck if we weren’t prepared, so I had to get a little som’thin’ som’thin’ and stashed it here.”

Peter pulls out a plastic shopping bag, finding that Wade had indeed purchased supplies for them.

“This is for one accidental drunken night?”

Wade nodded.

Peter prodded at the two boxes of 36-count condoms and several bottles of lube. Peter hoped the stick of beef jerky in the bag was just Wade forgetting he bought a snack, and not meant for anything sexual.

Peter quickly pulled out the bare minimum of what they might need, then allowed the bag to fall on the ground.

“Great!” Wade said, turning until he’s on his knees, propping himself up on his forearms. “Slather up those fingers and get me ready!”

Peter picks up the lube, then says, “So… I’m not completely certain just how-”

“For now, just get yourself lubed up, and stick a finger in there. I’ll walk you through the rest. Just go slow and be sure to communicate.”

“Gotcha.” Peter gets himself coated in lube,

“Oh, and be careful how you position your fingers, like which ones you bend or whatever. I don’t want you accidently webbing my a-AH! Cold!”

Peter managed to cut Wade off by pressing his forefinger against Wade’s hole. He circled around it, making the other man moan into the mattress, before sticking the tip inside.

“Mmm, yeah, just trying sticking it in all the way.”

Peter does, slowly. One his last knuckle was at Wade’s entrance, he slowly pulls it back a bit, and repeats the process.

“Try curling your finger.”

“Curling my finger?”

“Yeah. You’ll see.”

Peter curls his finger, and does it a few times, but doesn’t see what Wade was talking about. He sticks his finger in a bit more and does it again, and Wade gasps slightly.

“There. A bit more. And use some pressure.”

Peter complies, curling his finger, trying to figure out what Wade was attempting to accomplish here.

He tries again.

On the third time, Wade cries out and rocks back onto Peter’s fingers.

He keeps doing it, making Wade’s breath come out in strained gasps as he fidgets on the bed.

“Petey, stop.”

Peter freezes, worried he did something wrong. Before he could ask, Wade says, “As much as I enjoy that, that’s still not exactly getting me ready.”

“Right.”

“Try adding another finger… slowly…”

Peter does, feeling his own lust increase as he sees how much Wade starts to enjoy this. Wade walks him through the whole process, telling him when to scissor his fingers, when to add the third finger, and talking absolutely filthy when Peter suddenly stops to tease his prostrate again. Eventually, Wade starts to rock back onto Peter’s hand more regularly, almost as if he was fucking himself and the hand was just a prop.

With a raspy voice, Wade says, “Petey, please… I need it…”

“On it!” Peter exclaimed as he grabbed a condom.

Once covered and lubed, he lines himself up with Wade’s hole, and pushes forward slowly. He grips onto Wade’s hips, trying to steady himself. The tightness and the heat makes him want to just slam forward. He relies on the sounds Wade is making to pace himself.

Once all the way in, Wade tells him to wait. Peter does but takes the time to run his hands over Wade’s back and ass, something Wade enjoys and appreciates.

“Go slow.” Wade says just before he starts rocking his own hips.

Peter tries to go slow, tries to keep a safer pace for Wade, but Wade’s commands to go slow seemed to contradict his own increasing speed. Peter found his motions a bit stuttered. He was slow for the most part but had random quick movements where he struggled to hold back, his body feeling too good and wanting more.

More of Wade.

Faster, harder, and _immediately_.

With some verbal encouragement from Wade, Peter starts picking up the pace. A few years ago, Peter couldn’t imagine kissing Wade, but now he’s wondering how he managed to keep his hands off him for so long, because this _feels incredible._

Peter tightens his grip on Wade’s hips, slamming into him as if he was trying to make up for the past few months. Wade eventually slides his arms forward until he can grab a pillow, hugging it, his chest and face buried in it as he grunts along with peter’s thrust.

Peter shifts forward a little, bending over Wade a bit more, and Wade cries out, rocking back onto Peter’s dick just as hard a Peter is thrusting forward.

_Think I found that same spot again._

As he watches Wade’s back, how the muscles move as he rocks himself and clings to the pillow, Peter listens to him as well. His breathing, his moans, and his mumbled encouragements for Peter.

_I want to _see_ him say that…_

Peter slows down, Wade eventually stilling as a result, and then pulls out carefully. He taps Wade on the hip a couple of times until he rolls over, laying out on the bed. Peter can’t resist looking at just how hard Wade had gotten, how his chest was moving as he tried to catch his breath.

“What’s wrong? You okay?” Wade ask, concern clearly outweighing the lust.

“I can’t see you.”

Wade quirks a nonexistent eyebrow at him. “Oh? You really want to see this?” He asks, pointing to his face.”

Peter crawls on top of him, kissing him passionately before he says, “Of course.”

Wade lays flat on his back as Peter positions himself between Wade’s legs. It took a bit of finagling, and a pillow under Wade’s lower back, but Peter soon found himself slowly pressing his cock back into Wade. It’s easier this time, but the reaction was so much better.

He can see Wade’s jaw goes slack, breathing already showing signs of becoming erratic. As he starts to pick up the pace, he looks over and see’s Wade’s hands, fisted into the sheets.

He caresses Wade’s legs, up on his shoulders, before pushing them down so he can lean over Wade. He feels Wade immediately wrap his legs arounds him. Because of the position and Peter being a bit shorter than him, he can’t quite reach his face, to kiss those lips that’s murmuring lust-laden comments about how sexy and wonderful and amazing Wade thinks he is.

Instead, he presses his face against Wade’s chest, and starts moving as fast as he can.

“Wade. I’m close.”

He feels Wade move a bit, then feels something gently press against the top of his head. “Cum for me,” Wade says into his hair, his breath blowing it as he starts panting again. He feels Wade kiss him just before he sits up again. Grabbing onto Wade’s waist, he thrusts several more times, until he feels himself release. He slows down until he eventually stills, a bit distracted by how loud his breathing had gotten.

He slowly pulls out and flops onto the bed face first, next to Wade.

He hears shuffling next to him, and peeks over to see Wade jerking off. Wade turns and looks at him but doesn’t stop. If anything, he’s moving his hand faster. Peter turns, and sitting up slightly, he tugs at Wade’s arm.

Wade complies, saying, “You’re so good to me, Baby Boy,” when Peter quickly replaces his hands with his own.

“Yeah? This is good for you?” Peter asks.

Wade nods fervently. “Oh yeah, I’ve imagined all sorts of scenarios with you over the years, but you treat me so much better than that… God you’re good at this…”

“Is that so? What about this?” Peter says, quickly leaning forward so he can take Wade’s cock into his mouth.

“HOLY MOTHER OF GUACAMOLE. FUCK, PETEY.” Wade half-shouts, quickly bringing both hands down into Peter’s hair, before moving one towards his back.

Wade rubs his back, but only just once, before reaching over and gripping his shoulder. Peter figures Wade must be getting close, and is proven right when he feels something hot and bitter fill his mouth.

Through moans and gritted teeth, Wade apologizes repeatedly. However, Peter just swallows it down. There is quite a bit that leaked from his mouth in the process, but instead of consuming it all like Wade had done before, he instead wipes his arm roughly against his face, and turns to face Wade.

He can’t help the disgusted look on his face, the taste more bitter than he expected.

“Oh shit! Oh shit! I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean for you to swallow and-”

Peter waves him off. “It’s not the swallowing part…”

“Wait, what?”

“At least warn me next time. I don’t like surprises.”

Wade stares at him blankly for a moment before saying, “Are you trying to get me hard again?”

Peter laughs before he goes to dispose of the condom and clean himself up. From the bathroom he shouts, “Maybe in the morning… Right now, I just want to cuddle and fall asleep with my boyfriend.”

“‘_Boyfriend!?’_ You _ARE_ trying to get me hard again! Wait… I think it’s working…”

Peter peeks back into the bedroom and sees Wade poking at his still flaccid penis.

“Doesn’t look like it’s working.”

Wade covers himself with both hands and closes his legs. “Hey! He’s shy! He doesn’t need that kind of talk, mister!”

Peter laughs and goes back to cleaning himself. He immediately feels Wade behind him, pressing up against him and kissing his shoulder. He helps Wade get cleaned up, with quite a bit of stolen kisses and lingering touches in the process. Peter then decides he should probably stop that, since it does appear to be working.

_Wade’s probably right about that whole regeneration and recovery period theory… dang… issue for another time, I supposed…_

As soon as they get back into bed, Wade starts cuddling him. It’s not like before, with just an arm thrown over him, or holding Peter to his chest. This time, Peter finds himself with limited mobility. Wade managed to get as many limbs tangled together as possible, keeping Peter close and nuzzling up against him.

“You should totally fuck me every New Year. It’ll be like a tradition. Oh right… Happy New Year, Baby Boy.”

Peter nuzzles against him, against _his boyfriend, holy heck, this is really happening…!?_

He grins against the scarred skin before kissing it.

“Happy New Year, Wade. Let’s get some sleep.”

-the end-


End file.
